La Caricia Perdida
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Nadie podía explicarse por qué la Reina Serenity no podía concebir un heredero, cuando el Destino ya estaba escrito en piedra. Seiya sólo sabía que con cada embarazo perdido, Odango se marchitaba bajo el peso de la corona.
1. la caricia perdida

"**La caricia perdida."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Categoría:** Hurt/Comfort, Future!Fic, Amistad, UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension), Realidad alterna sobre Tokyo de Cristal.

**Personajes**: Kou Seiya, Usagi Tsukino.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones de **aborto no intencionado**.

**Resumen:** Nadie podía explicarse por qué la Reina Serenity no podía concebir un heredero, cuando el Destino ya estaba escrito en piedra.

**Status: **Completo.

**Notas: **Esta idea me vino después de ver mucho _The Tudors_. Título prestado del poema de Alfonsina Storni.

* * *

"_La caricia perdida ¿quién la recogerá?"_

_-A. Storni._

* * *

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

**Capítulo 1.**

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

* * *

Seiya tocó a la puerta de la alcoba real, su pecho apretado y la llama interna de su corazón temblando con incertidumbre. Sailor Mars había sido la encargada de informarle de lo sucedido, su mensaje deliberado en persona, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de las Sailos Star Lights.

Sailor Star Fighter había tenido suficiente con tan sólo conectar su mirada con la Diosa del Fuego. Algo malo había sucedido. Los detalles no habían sido algo de prioridad. Algo había sucedido con _Odango_ y la _necesitaba_.

Se le había advertido a Seiya de no haber garantía de que su presencia sería bien aceptaba, así que fue una sorpresa cuando uno de los portones aperlados se abrieron unos centímetros, un par de faroles muy conocidos, absorbiendo su silueta.

_Shimatta._

La Neo Reina la miró boquiabierta, por unos momentos, su desordenado cabello suelto (apenas sostenido con dos broches laterales, al contrario de su usual estilo) marcando un estado de desesperación más peligroso que el tono rojizo que tintaba los ojos de la gobernante.

Su amiga lucía... inminentemente dañada.

"Odango." Seiya intentó frenarse por un milisegundo, pero luego mandó tal noción al diablo, capturando a la mujer entre sus brazos. Respiró entre los opacos mechones, distinguiendo incienso, pero no de otro dulce aroma. Ninguno de los usuales perfumes que a Usagi Tsukino tanto le fascinaban.

Para su placer, su abrazo fue un gesto recíproco, quedando sin aire por unos minutos por la fuerza escondida tras la frágil imagen de Odango. Sin embargo su abrazo no duró mucho. Tan rápido como lo tuvo cerca, Usagi lo alejó, tomándolo del brazo para introducirlo a la habitación, de inmediato.

"No tenía idea de que vendrías." Serenity declaró sin emoción, mientras cerraba la puerta bajó llave, permitiendo que Seiya criticara con su mirada el estado de la habitación. "Pero, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho."

Las cortinas estaban cerradas con excepción de una, una fracción de luz siendo permitida. La cama estaba destendida, una charola con el desayuno de la Reina abandonaba, apenas consumida. Seiya sintió una patada en su estómago al ver la bolsa de IV colgado cerca del tocador, así como la pequeña bacinica de porcelana descansando en una de las sillas, lo que alguna había sido agua caliente y limpia, ahora helada y con gotas - oh, kami-sama - _carmines_, flotando, apenas desintegrándose.

Usagi se posicionó a su lado, encogiendo sus hombros cuando Seiya giró hacia ella como girasol, preguntas mudas haciendo el aire pesado. Seiya absorbió la imagen de las oscuras nubes debajo de los párpados de Usagi -no Serenity, para Seiya ella _nunca_ sería Serenity- y no dudo en levantar un dedo, acariciando la delicada piel.

Su mano fue atrapada y sostenida, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo. Sus miradas se entrelazaron y los años parecieron desaparecer entre los dos. De nuevo, eran adolescentes, una electrizante amistad uniéndolos. De nuevo, estaba Seiya aquí, presenciado a Usagi en uno de sus peores momentos. Y de nuevo, estaba a cargo de Seiya borrar su dolor con distracciones mundanas.

"Luces como una momia, Odango. ¿No pudiste poner preciosa para mí?"

En cuanto rubor invadió las mejillas de la rubia, Seiya se preparó para las represalias. Las cuales vinieron en forma de un jalón de su cabello.

"Esa no es manera de hablarle a la reina." Le regañó Usagi, el brilló en sus ojos traicionándola. "Baka." El murmullo entre dientes de su insulto de preferencia aparentó despertar a la reina, vida filtrándose con el oxígeno de su siguiente inhalación. "¿Quieres jugar?" Le apuntó con su mentón al visitante, hacia un punto más de sus espaldas.

Seiya volteó hacia el nido de cobijas que yacía en la siguiente sala, adjunta a la recámara real, una pantalla gigante mostrando el menú de un juego de PlayStation. Al responder a la invitación Seiya se inclinó ante la reina, toda su vida de práctica facilitándole el gesto. Besó dulcemente la superficie crema de la mano de Usagi, percibiendo el brinco en el pulso de ésta, y se alzó de regreso, sonriendo sensualmente.

"Sería un placer, su majestad."

Jugar fue lo único que hicieron por gran parte del día.

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

**CONTINUARÁ**.

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**


	2. tu corazón es un desastre

"**La caricia perdida."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

* * *

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Categoría:** Hurt/Comfort, Future!Fic, Amistad, UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension/Tensión Sexual sin Resolver), Realidad alterna sobre Tokyo de Cristal.

**Personajes/Relaciones:** Kou Seiya/Usagi Tsukino platónico (por ahora).

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Advertencias:** Discusión de aborto no intencionado.

**Resumen:** Nadie podía explicarse por qué la Reina Serenity no podía concebir un heredero, cuando el Destino ya estaba escrito en piedra.

**Status:** Completo—Oh, ¿a quién engaño?

**Notas: **

**i.** Cielos, ¡aquí de nuevo! A pesar de mis iniciales deseos de escribir un simple One-shot (¿por qué no me dejan, gente, pues?), me dije "Bueno, tal vez la complementaré con una escena entre Endymion y Seiya". PERO. Comencé con esa idea, y otra vino, y otra vino, Y OTRA Y OTRA. Y ahora tengo una maldita trama. Así que, esperen por más capítulos. ¿Felices? SIN EMBARGO, NO SERÁN MUY LARGOS. TODAVÍA TENGO "ME BASTA" POR TERMINAR, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?

**ii. Línea del tiempo:** En este universo nunca existió ese tal "Sueño Profundo" que debía suceder a finales del Siglo XX. En lugar de eso, el Reinado de la Neo-Reina Serenity comenzó _junto_ con el Siglo XXI.

* * *

_"Tu corazón es un desastre y no lo admitirás."_

-Gotye.

* * *

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

**Capítulo 2.**

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

* * *

La próxima vez fue, apenas cuatro meses después. Misma llamada, misma necesidad. En esta ocasión, Sailor Venus implorando su ayuda.

Cuando Seiya llegó a Tokio de Cristal, la Reina era una bestia. Y no podía ser para menos, puesto que, en esta ocasión, la Reina había estado _segura_ de haber obtenido la victoria, había estado tan _segura_ que todo funcionaría, (y con ella el reino entero)...

…Sin embargo, a las seis semanas cumplidas desde la gestación, Odango había tenido que interrumpir su rutinaria caminata por los jardines reales, sangre corriendo por la blancura de su vestido como el peor de los augurios, matando las ilusiones de todos.

Venus había estado con ella, y antes de ambas despegar fuera de piso kinmokusiano, la rubia le juró a Seiya que nunca había oído a Usagi gritar de tan escalofriante manera.

Doncellas salían corriendo del pasillo principal que conducían a la habitación Real. Seiya capturó a algunas de ellas en sus brazos, para salvarlas del piso unas cuantas veces, ciegas en su deseo de huir.

Sin tener que llegar al umbral, los gritos eran incandescentes, listos para cortar almas y dejarlas sangrar. "¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!"

"Usako—"

"¡Fuera! ¡Por favor, vete! ¡No soporto que me vean!"

"¡No quiero dejarte, Usagi! ¿Por qué me alejas? ¡Quiero ayudarte! Por favor—"

"¡Creo que has hecho suficiente!" A partir de eso, los gritos se disolvieron a murmullos de voces frías y filosas.

Seiya respiró hondo, pausando a un metro de los portones, que ya le eran muy familiares. Permaneció pegado al piso de cristal, incómodo más allá de palabras. Repentinamente, no estuvo seguro si debería estar ahí. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con el Rey—siempre eran civiles entre ellos, pero _eso_ no significaba que se agradaran el uno al otro—o causarle más problemas a Odango con su esposo.

Sin embargo, como un accidente automovilístico inevitable, Endymion fue expulsado de la recámara de su esposa, directo en la línea de visión de Seiya. El Rey se detuvo en seco al notar su presencia, su rostro vacío de cualquier expresión. Seiya tragó saliva, pero levantó su mentón, rehusándose a ser intimidado.

El Rey gruñó: "_Tú_."

Seiya alzó sus cejas. "Hai. Yo."

"Déjame ser claro contigo." Endymion tomó un paso al frente, aniquilando los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Seiya ni siquiera parpadeó. "No puedo comprender las razones de mi esposa, al decidir confiar _más_ en ti, que en cualquier otra persona..." Por un segundo el Rey apretó sus párpados, manifestando una pizca de su privada agonía. "Mucho menos, puedo entender por qué Usako siempre llama por ti después... Por qué te deja entrar cuando a mí me mantiene a un abismo de distancia..."

Las palabras salieron sin su consentimiento. "No quiere decepcionarte." Un veneno, que tenía casi una década en conservación, explotó fuera de su excesivo envase, _prendiendo_ la sangre de Seiya. "Todo lo que hace, siempre, es para mantenerte feliz, y esto..." Estiró sus brazos hacia sus alrededores, señalando hacia el maldito castillo de cristal, y a todo lo que éste simbolizaba. "... ¡es tan sólo _otro_ modo de intentar mostrarte que tan perfecta esposa ella quiere ser para ti!"

Mamoru, Mamo-chan, Tuxedo Kamen, Endymion—sin importar los nombres, el hombre que encarnaba a todos ellos, _siempre_ sería el centro del amor de su Odango. Y sin importar lo que Seiya hiciera, eso no cambiaría. Su amiga se desfallecía por este hombre y terminaría desapareciendo por ello—¡Seiya no podía aguantarlo!

"¿Acaso no lo ves? Está matándola no poder otorgarte -lo que piensa- que _tú_ deseas más en este mundo. Así que, ¡claro que no quiere que presencies su más grande fracaso!"

"¡No es su culpa!" El Rey se giró bruscamente lejos de su atacante verbal, escondiéndose como si las acusaciones estuvieran cortándole su piel. -_Y quien sabe, quizás lo están haciendo_. "Ya se lo he dicho, que nada es más importante para mí que su bienestar... Pero, ella tan empeñada—!"

"Entonces, detenla—"

"No puedo." Con un profundo suspiro, el hombre pareció darse por vencido. "¿Cómo puedo pedirle que abandone su esperanza de convertirse en madre? No puedo hacerlo. Especialmente después de que... de que sabemos que tan perfecta nuestra hija puede ser."

Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "Esa hija no es más que una idea, a estas alturas. Estoy seguro que existen otras opciones para concebir a la futura princesa, no tiene que seguir siendo así."

"Usako no quiere escuchar sobre ellas." Para la sorpresa del ex-cantante, el soberano terrícola retiró su antifaz con una de sus manos enguantadas. "Por lo menos... no cuando vienen de nuestra boca." Por 'nuestra', Seiya captó la referencia a las Sol senshis. "Para ser honestos, Usako sólo aparenta ser susceptible a una persona."

Seiya negó con su cabeza. "No me escuchará." -_Yo no importo tanto_, estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero Seiya se tragó la humillante confesión. "No lo ha hecho hasta ahora."

Endymion, entonces, le dedicó una mirada de completa perplejidad. "En verdad no lo ves, ¿ne?" Pareció esperar por una reacción, pero continuó ante el silencio confundido del kinmokusiano. "Tienes un poder sobre ella. Un poder que nadie más tendrá."

Y antes de que Seiya lograra reírse ante comentario tan ridículo, el Rey se dio la media vuelta, marchando por el pasillo de cristal como un fantasma.

Seiya sacudió su cabeza.

Cuando, finalmente, se atrevió a auto-invitarse a la recámara Real, su oídos aún vibraban con el eco del tenor del Rey. Tras una breve búsqueda Seiya descubrió que Usagi no se encontraba en la sala de videojuegos, esperándolo, o en los balcones, a donde huía la Reina cuando se sentía abrumada. Había un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor, más marcado aún, a causa de la épica batalla de voluntades que recién había acabado. Después de revisar diferentes puntos de la suite, Seiya dejó la recámara para último lugar.

Y se sintió aliviado de haberlo hecho.

Tirada sobre la cama, la soberana de la Tierra yacía envuelta, inerte, sus delgados brazos enredados alrededor de su propio torso. La seda de su bata hacía poco por esconder el maravilloso cuerpo descansando debajo, y la imagen de las piernas desnudas de Odango le disparo una ráfaga de calor, directo a sus entrañas. No había cosa más en este universo que Seiya anhelara, que recoger a Usagi en sus brazos y... robarla.

No hubo respuesta cuando la rodilla de Seiya se recargó sobre la cama. Seiya pausó, inseguro.

Un ahogado sollozo rompió con toda la quietud de la silueta de su amiga. Seiya gimió adolorido, no soportando oír tanta desesperanza viniendo de la mujer. "Odango."

Usagi contrajo sus piernas hacia la dirección de su pecho, haciendo todo lo posible por convertirse en una bolita humana. "_Seiya_." La rubia gimoteó de nuevo. "No puedo—" Hipos rompieron las silabas. "¡No, no—Soy tan-tan in-in-servible—"

"No te atrevas a repetir eso en mi presencia." Seiya tiró la duda por ventana, moviéndose, ágilmente, por la cama hasta alcanzar el cuerpo roto de Odango. Sus brazos apresaron a la mujer posesivamente, casi cubriéndola por completo, queriendo protegerla de todo daño del mundo exterior. "Nunca, nunca, nunca, vuelvas a decir tonterías como esas frente a mí. No eres inservible, Usagi Tsukino. Eres una heroína, la persona más bondadosa que jamás haya conocido. La más valiente—La persona que siempre pone la felicidad de otros primero, antes que la propia. Eres indispensable para todos." -_Para mí, hasta mi último respiro, siempre serás indispensable_. "Ninguno de nosotros sabríamos que hacer sin ti."

Usagi continuó llorando, todo en ella temblando, destrozándose en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, sus brazos aceptaron los de Seiya entre los suyos, entrelazando sus diez dedos juntos. Seiya no puedo evitarlo y besó un hombro semi-desnudo. La acogió bajo su cuerpo, como el tesoro que era, reviviendo todos los momentos del pasado en los cuales había hecho lo mismo. Odango nunca se había sentido incorrecta bajo su vigilia. Hasta en sus sueños, la presencia de Usagi era más que bienvenida, y Seiya había dejado de sentir culpa desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con su nueva posición en Kinmoku-sei de Jefe de Seguridad Real, actuando más como veterana Sailor Star Light más que nada, Seiya no tenía mucha razón para sentir que le fallaba a Kakyuu-hime, cada vez que pensaba en Odango. Kakyuu tenía su propio esposo, su propio heredero en camino, y un nuevo set de brillantes Stars Senshis, rodeándola. Ya no las necesitaba tanto como en un principio (por más que le doliera a la pobre de Yaten), y el principal beneficio de eso era la nueva cantidad de libertad que Sailor Star Fighter se había ganado. Vivía sola en la capital (ya no en el palacio), en una casa que había diseñado ella misma. Y aunque no era exactamente una mujeriega, tampoco era la perfecta imagen de castidad. Salía a divertirse, aceptaba la compañía de las que estuvieran interesadas en compartir una noche en su cama. Pero, no más. No le importaba tener relaciones serias.

Porque Seiya existía _en espera_. Porque no se sentía completamente _viva,_ hasta el momento que Odango llamaba por ella; hasta cuando una Sol Senshi tocaba a su puerta, pidiéndole "arreglar" su princesa; hasta que Fighter se convertía en hombre, viajando por todo un sistema solar para verla. Justamente, para _verla_ y _tocarla_. Para ser su fuente de fortaleza.

Para ayudarla a levantarse.

"_Yo_ no sabría que hacer sin ti, Odango."

Usagi apretó sus dedos unidos. "Ni yo sin ti, Seiya." Estaba calmándose, respirando con más regularidad. "En las mañanas, ya no quiero pensar en levantarme. Quiero desaparecer."

"No digas eso." Kami-sama, ¿cómo habían podido las Sol Senshi permitirle a su princesa caer en tan grave depresión? "Nunca has sido una debilucha. No empezarás ahora, ¿me escuchas?"

Usagi se acurrucó más tercamente en el pecho de Seiya. "Estoy tan... cansada. Estoy... harta. De todo."

"Tienes a todos muy preocupados por ti."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Con un suspiro encapsulado en frustración, la rubia aceptó el regaño. Su cabeza se movió lo suficiente para que sus miradas se intercalaran, añil contra índigo. "Demo... Es tan difícil confrontarlas. No soporto que estén sobre mí, preguntándome si estoy bien, o mirándome con lástima como Setsuna lo hace..." Ante la mencionada, Usagi gimoteó con fervor, como tirando alcohol directo a una herida abierta. "Oh, Kami-sama, _Setsuna_—De todas ellas, Seiya, creo que es ella la que está más decepcionada conmigo."

"Claro que no, Odango. Ellas nunca te tendrían lastima. Simplemente, están consternadas por la situación, no contigo, en específico." Y si no era así, si Sailor Pluto u otra Sailor Scout estaba, realmente, decepcionada en Odango, Fighter tendría una conversación muy seria con ellas. Nadie tenía derecho a juzgar a Usagi cuando la pobre estaba intentando dar todo de sí. "Odango... Sabes que no puedes seguir poniendo tu salud en tal peligro. Tienes... que detenerte. Las hemorragias, por su cuenta, son muy riesgosas. Taiki me contó que puedes adquirir infecciones, y no sé qué tanto más." Sin olvidar el hecho de que Usagi podía desangrarse hasta la muerte. Un descuido bastaba para que la Reina entrara en shock y todo se iría al demonio. Taiki había lucido tan inquietada que había expresado su deseo de acompañarla a la Tierra. Sin embargo, Seiya no había querido compartir su tiempo con Odango y había inventado excusas. "Estoy seguro que existen otras opciones para ti y el Rey."

Usagi tornó su cuerpo por completo, ahora cara a cara, y Seiya no pasó de vista la pequeña mueca de dolor de la chica.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Cólicos." Usagi repitió el gesto de molestia, sus manos librándose de las de Seiya para viajar a su abdomen, sobando y presionando el área, con delicadeza. "Van y vienen, pero son normales. Ami-chan me dio un poco de ibuprofeno para el dolor, pero a veces, no es suficiente."

"¿No tienen algo más fuerte?" Seiya intentó levantarse para ir a buscar el medicamento, o para encontrar a Mizuno-san y arrastrarla de vuelta, todavía no estaba decidido—Pero, Usagi lo detuvo con un jalón sobre su manga.

"No te preocupes tanto, no son tan fuertes ahora. No más cotidianos de los que uno tiene sufrir cada mes." La duda debía de estar tatuada en la expresión del ex-cantante, porque Usagi se empeñó en atraerlo de regreso a su cercanía, con un ímpetu que antes no había proyectado. "Lo digo en serio, Seiya-baka. Acuéstate y abrázame. Es una orden."

Seiya rio con sincera incredulidad. "Bueno, si es una orden..."

Usagi asintió firmemente, una pizca de su personalidad caprichosa de adolescente, colándose con la mujer, que ahora, tenía que fingir ser madura y seria. "Lo es. Ni siquiera pienses en desobedecerme o te arrojaré a los calabozos."

"¿Tienen _calabozos_ aquí?"

"Mmm." Usagi titubeó por un momento, para luego gruñir abochornada. "Está bien, puede que no tenga unos a mi disposición, _ahora mismo_, ¡pero podría ordenar construir unos, especialmente para ti!" Un brillo diabólico resplandeció por esos hermosos ojos. Seiya tuvo que morder sus labios para no dejar escapar las tontas carcajadas que sentía inflar su interior. "¡Estoy segura que Uranus-san estará más que dispuesta a hacerse cargo de la tarea!"

"¡Oi! Que mala eres, estoy abrazándote, ¿lo ves?" Y lo estaba haciendo, más estrechamente que antes, los senos de la Reina presionándose más obviamente contra su pecho (y _sí_, Seiya se iría directo al infierno por tan siquiera _notarlo_, pero no estaba hecho de piedra, maldita sea), y las piernas de Odango, (Shimatta, ese camisón tenía que estar _pintado_ sobre la piel de Usagi, no podía haber otra explicación para que el material no se alzara más allá de la línea de los glúteos de su dueña, a pesar de las gimnasias que Odango estaba realizando) se deslizaron con gracia felina hasta estar rodeando las caderas de su acompañante.

Usagi suspiró contra su cuello, satisfecha y a un paso de comenzar a ronronear. "Así está mucho mejor. Siempre has sido tan cálido, Seiya. Tú y Fighter."

Ahora fue el turno de Seiya de suspirar, extasiado. "Podría decir lo mismo del resplandor de tu estrella, Odango-atama."

"Creo... que esta es la primera vez que me siento... _Bien_." El murmullo fue presionado contra su clavícula, en voz baja, tímida. "Gracias por venir."

"No seas tonta. Siempre vendré por ti."

En pocos minutos, los dos se dejaron llevar por la relajada atmósfera, lo suficiente para caer en una ligera siesta.

Rato después, Seiya despertó primero, uno de sus brazos rodeando la espalda de Usagi mientras la rubia ahora descansaba boca abajo, abrazando una almohada. Parpadeó confundido por unos instantes, antes de recordar dónde estaba y junto a quién, y después se sentó sobre la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante.

Se congeló.

Frente a ellos, el Rey Endymion los observaba, sentado en una esquina de la recámara, cerca de la ventana.

Seiya intentó hacerse presentable, peinándose con sus dedos, sus mejillas sonrojándose en contra de su voluntad. Las sombras del atardecer ocultaban las facciones del soberano, pero por primera vez, Seiya sucumbió a los nervios (y a la culpa, _oh_, _cuanta_ _culpa_). Si el Rey estaba furioso por la imagen que había encontrado en su habitación (en su _cama_, por Kami-sama)...

"Te lo dije." El Rey se puso de pie, cuidando de no alzar su voz. "Tienes un poder sobrenatural sobre ella, Seiya-san."

El mencionado lo imitó, levantándose de la cama y apresurándose a poner distancia entre Odango y él. "Todavía no creo eso."

"Deberías. Hará esto más fácil."

Seiya tuvo un mal presentimiento. Frunció su ceño. "¿Nani?"

"Me advertiste una vez, ¿recuerdas? 'No la hagas sentirse triste.' He fallado. No he sabido cuidar de ella como lo necesita. Por más que lo intento, no puedo lograr hacerla sonreír. No puedo si quiera reconfortarla con un abrazo antes de Usako se ponga tiesa e intente huir de mí. No sé cómo ayudarla."

"¿Qué estás diciendo realmente?" Seiya se acercó al Rey para limitar los riesgos de despertar a la protagonista de su conversación. "Ve al grano." Una pausa. "Su majestad."

Afuera, el rojo atardecer se volvió purpura y Seiya, por fin, halló la fría mirada de Endymion, chocando en la suya. "Estoy diciendo que estás más que bienvenido a intentar hacer un mejor trabajo que yo. Estoy diciendo... No. Estoy _rogando_, suplicándote, que _cures_ a nuestra Usagi."

Seiya cerró sus ojos, comenzado a comprender. "¿Curarla? ¿Para _qué_? ¿Para luego devolvértela, como nueva, y esté obligado a verla escogerte, una vez más?"

La frialdad se derritió de Endymion, y para su total sorpresa, el hombre tomó a Seiya de los antebrazos, presionándolos vigorosamente. "Si es lo que ella desea, siempre esperaré por ella. Pero, si lo que desea es otro destino—Otra _persona_—Es libre de escoger. No la mantendré enjaulada aquí un día más, Seiya-san. No cuando su vida está en peligro." La desesperación del porte del hombre se ablandó a algo más apacible. El Rey lo dejó ir. "Ella te extraña todos los días, siempre. Y estoy seguro que te ama, aunque no estoy seguro de qué manera, o de que tan profundo es ése amor. Pero, eres muy especial para ella, Seiya. Solamente contigo deja caer la guardia. Se ha vuelto tan arisca últimamente, que estoy estupefacto de que tan relajada yace ahora... Acostada ahí, roncando como la niña que era, antes de ponerse una corona encima. Me temo que la única persona que dejara que la ayude… serás tú."

Seiya estaba en shock. Se sintió perdido en la Dimensión Desconocida, porque no podía estar escuchando lo que estaba escuchando. El Rey estaba dándole... ¿qué cosa? ¿Su bendición? Y en realidad pensaba que Seiya se tragaría eso del amor que Usagi guardaba por él? Seiya no se lo creía, ni de chiste. Eran amigos, y hasta ahí llegaba la adoración de Odango por él. Nunca sería más. Sin embargo... "La ayudaré porque es lo correcto. No por ti, ni por las Sol Senshi—Ni siquiera por mí. Sino por ella. Porque es lo que un amigo hace por otro."

Endymion asintió. "Entiendo. Mandaré preparar una suite para ti—"

"No será necesario."

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, comunicándose con sus miradas. Posteriormente al duelo, Endymion suspiró. "Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres." Luego dejo a Seiya ahí parado, caminando hacia su esposa, todavía dormida en la cama. Seiya huyó hacia el balcón, ni queriendo invadir el momento privado entre los dos. Ligeramente distinguió la voz de Odango mezclándose con la del Rey, pero Seiya no hizo el esfuerzo por comprender su conversación.

La luna había salido. Estaba llena.

"Seiya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?" Odango apareció en el umbral de las puertas corredizas, tallando sus ojos. Para el alivio del ex-ídolo, la mujer había optado por cubrirse con una bata de dormir, cubriendo todas esas curvas que las yemas de Seiya ansiaban por recorrer. "Es hora de cenar. Luna trajo hamburguesas. Tu comida favorita, ¿verdad? Se van a enfriar."

Seiya sonrió, conmovido. "¿Todavía recuerdas eso?"

Usagi colocó sus manos en sus caderas, actuando ofendida. "¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no pudiera recordar algo tan sencillo? Además, comías tantas en la preparatoria, que sería imposible olvidar tu horrendo aliento a cebolla."

Seiya le jaló una colita mientras pasó cerca de ella. "¡Que mentirosa eres, Odango! Nunca le pongo cebolla a mis hamburguesas."

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas _Señor-No-hay-Que-Decepcionar-a-las-Fans-con-la-Cru el-Verdad_."

Seiya roló sus ojos. "Conste que te lo buscaste."

"¿Nani—?¡Arg! ¡Seiya-baka!" Usagi chilló en cuanto sintió los brazos de Seiya levantarla en el aire. Continuó con sus quejas hasta que se percató que su amigo solo tenía la intención de cargarla hasta la sala principal de la siute. No mucho tiempo después, la rubia explotó en risitas tontas, golpeando a Seiya en el pecho por el susto. "¡Estás loco!"

"Sólo por ti." Seiya le guiñó el ojo. Usagi se sonrojó al instante, pero no rompió sus miradas, como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado cuando, las cosas se ponían muy intensas entre los dos. "Ne, Odango..."

Usagi sonrió. "¿Mmm? ¿Hai?"

Seiya la ayudó a sentarse en el comedor de la sala Real, extremadamente cuidadoso. Una vez asegurada, Seiya se posó en cuclillas frente a ella, sobando sus rodillas cubiertas con la bata. "¿Qué dirías si te invitara... a unas vacaciones conmigo?"

Usagi se tensó bajo sus manos, sus ojos engrandeciéndose. "¿Vaca...ciones?"

Seiya continuó, con incertidumbre quemando su pecho. "Hai. Unos cuantos días lejos de aquí. No mucho tiempo, sé que estás ocupada—Pero, tú misma dijiste que estás harta del Palacio y la constante observación de las Sol Senshis—Digo, sé que estoy tomándote por sorpresa, pero en verdad creo que necesitas un cambio de escenario para sentirte mejor—"

"Está bien."

Seiya parpadeó, levantado su vista de las zapatillas de dormir de la Neo-Reina. Usagi estaba jugando con su servilleta, evitando los ojos de su amigo. Aunque, estaba sonriendo. "¿Está... bien?"

Usagi asintió, su sonrisa alargándose. "Sí. Me encantaría alejarme de aquí un rato. Endymion suele viajar mucho, por todo el mundo, y yo siempre tengo que esperar aquí. Creo que es su turno ahora, ¿ne?"

Seiya sintió una _emoción_ tan potente que saltó a sus pies energizado. "Suena justo."

"Además." Odango comenzó a destapar las bandejas de plata, un aroma a carne asada y queso derretido asaltando la nariz de ambos. "Me encantaría volver a ver a Yaten y a Taiki de nuevo. Las he extrañado también."

Seiya se congeló, por lo que parecía sentirse la milésima vez en este día. "Oh." Seiya había tenido pensado ir a Londres o a Francia... "¿Quieres decir que quieres ir a...?"

Usagi frunció su ceño. "Oh, pensé que te estabas refiriendo—Gomen, no fue mi intención imponerme—"

"¡No, no! Por mí no hay ninguno problema, solamente que pensé que querrías..." Seiya sacudió su cabeza para deshacer del nudo de su lengua. Cielos, se sentía como adolescente de nuevo. ¡Era ridículo! "Lo que quiero decir es... Si lo que quieres es ir a Kinmoku..." Seiya cubrió una de las manos de Usagi, firme y completamente honesto. "... a Kinmoku iremos, Odango."

Usagi miró sus manos unidas, y luego a Seiya, encontrando _algo_ en su rostro que la volvió a relajar. La sonrisa regresó a sus labios, y esta vez fue lo más radiante que Seiya había visto en mucho tiempo. "¡A Kinmoku, entonces!" Seiya asintió satisfecho, tomando una hamburguesa y dándole la primera mordida—

—"Además ya es hora de conocer de dónde salen los bakas engreídos como tú. Me pregunto, ¿crecerán en los árboles o serán como esas muñecas que nacen en lechugas?"

Seiya le robó su hamburguesa en venganza, mordiéndola adicionalmente a la suya.

"¡SEIYA!"

* * *

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

**CONTINUARÁ**.

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**


End file.
